venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Quotes
The Acachallas *"MY BALD HEAD SHE WAS RIGHT!" -Papa Acachalla *"Nothing's better than bein' back from the dead." -Papa Acachalla and Billy Acachalla *"Dont ya just LOVE being back from the dead?? - Papa Acachalla and Billy Acachalla *"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU KIDS!!!" - Papa Acachalla *"PAPA ACACHALLA!!!!!" - Billy Acachalla *"You Get The Jalapeña, 'Cause Jalapeña Is Spanish for YUUUUMMY!!" - Papa Acachalla *"Roses are red, Violets are blue, No Root-Beer shall be left behind for you." - Papa Acachalla *"Can I have some waffles?" - Sally Acachalla *"But I want some waaffffllleees!!!" - Sally Acachalla *"Freddie!" - Sally Acachalla *"Freddio." - Sally Acachalla *(Creepy Sally) "Billy give me waffles or else..." - Sally Acachalla *"WHERE ARE MY WAFFLES...AH!" - Sally Acachalla *"Baby teeth." -Sally Acachalla *(Angry Sally) "I WANT REAL WAFFLES NOW!!!!" - Sally Acachalla *"And I'm gonna eat the waffles" - Sally Acachalla *"WAFFLES!!!!!!!!" - Sally Acachalla *"Freddies got his baby teeth." - Sally Acachalla *"Did you know, Freddie has baby teeth?" - Sally Acachalla *"BILLY?!?!" - Gertrude *"SALLY?!?!?" - Gertrude *"You can't catch me" - Gertrude *"Sally!!! No more waffles" - Gertrude *"You're a jerk!" - Gertrude *"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" - Billy *"As long as you sit in that chair Billy,that Dinosaur will be your friend."-Papa Acachalla *"The game's on, everyone shut up!" -Papa Acachalla * "Can't you wait to haunt me? I'm letting it go." -Papa Acachalla * "Hold on just gotta find my body." -Billy Acachalla VenturianTale Gaming Group *Greetings, Fellow Adventurers! This is (Venturian/HomelessGoomba/ImmortalKyodai/BethanyFrye), with (Venturian/Homeless Goomba/ImmortalKyodai/BethanyFrye) and today we are (What they are doing in that episode) - Cierra, Bethany, Isaac, and Jordan. *"Put the cash money in the bag!" - Jordan/Isaac *"You'll never catch me! 'Cause I'm a BIRD!" - Cierra/Jordan *"I'm gonna whack his moles!" - Jordan *"Home-style is the best style!" - Jordan *"I GOT DA SWAG!" - Jordan *"PUKE YELLA!" - Jordan/Isaac/Cierra/Bethany *"Don't do macaroni." - Jordan/Isaac/Cierra/Bethany * "Nugget!"-Jordan and Bethany * "Take a PITCHER of you!"-Jordan * "Take a Seat!"-Jordan * " Ain't got TIME for this!"-Jordan * " We're not here for Music Boxes,Robin." -Jordan and Issac * " I don't CHAIR about you!" - Jordan * " Like a BOSS!" - Issac * "Krypton!" - Jordan * "MY DEAD BODY!" - Isaac Other *"SIGN MY T-SHIRT BILLY" - Maddie *"Billy...I'm coming for you - Maddie-Friend *"Were Bears exists!" - Vahl/Jordan *"Sign my shirt!!!!" - Maddie-Friend * Wanna see my friend KNIFEY!?!?-Jimmy Casket *"You wanna know my secret?" - 'Jimmy Casket *"STAB, STAB, STAB!!!" - Jimmy Casket *"I'M TOO GORGEOUS FOR FRIENDS!"'' - Jose Jose Jose Jose'' *"You absolute nerd!" - Spencer *"CAUSE I'M A UNICORN!!" - Stardust SprinkleShine * "Anyone want a Vegan Burger?"-Stardust Sprinkleshine *"I know where you live" -Prince Fang *"I am the Mighty Spencer!" - Spencer *"GHOOOOOOOSTLY TOIIILLLETT!!!!!!!!!!... Maxwell ACACHALLA" - Maxwell Acachalla *"I am gorgeous look at me" Josè Josè Josè Josè * "I'm here to stop the bomb" - gas mask guy *"DON'T YOU WANNA KNOW MY SECRET?!" - Jimmy Casket *"I am too gorgeous for _____!"(Put in a word in the blank)-Jose Jose Jose Jose *"I'M BETHANY DALEK!" - Bethany Dalek *"I'M AAALLL WOMAN!!!"- Sally Betty Jessica *"Ghooooostly Toilets!" - Toilet Toucher * "It'sa spaghetti!" - Mario * "I am Johnny Ghost! Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire!" - Johnny Ghost * "I will slay you." - Prince Fang * "I know about your bald head." - Prince Fang * "I know where you live." - Prince Fang * "SUMMER SAUSAGES!"- warning of danger in left 4 dead 2 * "A day without sunshine is like, night." - Johnny Toast Category:Acachalla Family Category:Maddie Friend Category:Billy Acachalla Category:Sally Acachalla Category:Gertrude Category:Spencer Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Toilet toucher Category:VenturianTale Category:Roleplay